


苦尽甘来

by Randerion



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randerion/pseuds/Randerion
Summary: 冻死我了……冻死我了……没人产粮，太冷了，我来搞搞事情。这次的故事是一直再开脑洞，想看战损的主角和我的崽俩人惺惺相惜地生存的故事（然后这么写看起来不太行，便改成了路易和主角的）。
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是我自己的私心，但希望能稍微暖暖吧，注：文中的同伴指主角（男女不限）。  
> (起了个很奇怪的标题)  
> 阅读大概需要13分钟。

===  
正文：

据点

瑟拉贝斯不知道什么时候发现了一个洞穴。  
在这里，瘴气十分浓重，而且有向外扩散的趋势，似乎堕鬼们也把这里当成了据点，由于这一区域距离庇护所太近了，戴比斯一直都在请求同伴和路易们帮忙，希望让同伴前去净化那一带，避免引起更大的危机。  
“虽然这么说，但是……”，路易实际上拒绝过几次，但耐不住戴比斯的恳求，路易不敢贸然让同伴前去，因为同伴持有着神骸，即便同伴能去解决那些瘴气，但如果出现什么意外，同伴也不好脱身。  
“不如~我们大家一起去吧。”，八云擦了擦挂在墙壁上的装备，和一旁深深思考的路易聊着：“要是庇护所出了意外，那我们也不好过。”。  
的确，如果庇护所完蛋，路易这边的补给就会全部中断，路易看着戴比斯那疲倦的样子，点了点头，然后便和杰克商讨了作战计划。

“那一带我也不清楚。”，大家手中只有戴比斯给的一张残破的地图，据说还是人类们凭借着大崩坏之前的记忆画下来的。  
“果然，要冒险啊……”，八云的话里透露着一丝的紧张，而这时，同伴突然出现了。

原本同伴今天是和伊奥一起去冒险的，没想到他这么快就回来了。  
“你们在看什么啊~”，眼前的吸血鬼充满了活力，似乎今天的冒险旅程很是顺利，开始滔滔不绝地讲起了自己的战绩。  
事实上和路易想的也一样，他们今天去讨伐了在街区的堕鬼潮，又一次地避免了堕鬼扎堆聚集破坏商队的机会。

“哈，一看就是伊奥卖了力。”，八云走到尾随同伴伊奥明身边，递给了伊奥自己刚刚烤好的蛋糕说：“辛苦了。”  
“还好。”，看伊奥那浑身酸痛还要故作镇定的样子，八云就知道伊奥没少挨打。

“伊奥很强的哦，八云不许抢。”，同伴一把抱住了伊奥，而站在一旁的八云也只是叹气摸了摸脑袋。  
两个人感情很好啊……

路易没说什么，杰克咳嗽了两声，示意大家不要打闹了，然后开始讲了讲正事。  
基本上，决定今天傍晚就去探险洞穴，而且大家要一起去。

这么大的行动规模，同伴还没听完，就已经兴奋起来了。  
“老实点。”  
杰克用力敲了敲同伴的头，又给路易使了使眼色。  
“过来，这不是小事。”八云把同伴一把抓了过来，环在了怀里。  
“哎……”，路易心中叹着气，他不知道说什么好，自从同伴和大家关系好了之后，他就变得比较幼稚和轻浮了，路易总担心同伴这样会出意外，但他又不忍心打击同伴，想想之前白血教堂冒险时，同伴拿到自己血英那种濒临崩溃的样子……路易觉得现在同伴这副散漫对他的神骸还算是一种积极的状态，总而言之，只要大家都照顾好他就对了。  
后来他们没多说什么，把任务安排好，大家就收拾好装备出发了。

“要一起回来哦~”，村雨站在据点的大门前，对大家招手告别。  
“一定的！”，看着同伴元气满满的样子，似乎大家都轻松了不少。  
但是意外还是发生了。

===  
神秘洞穴

“那是什么啊！！！！！”，  
“请你理智一些……”

站在一旁的伊奥第一次看见八云如此生气，她尽可能地劝说着地上抓着碎石的八云。  
这是大家认识八云以来第一次看到他这么不理智，显然，他们遇到大麻烦了。

在他们一起探索洞穴时，起初是很顺利的，那些堕鬼也没有对他们造成很大的威胁。  
但是谁也没有想到，洞穴的深处的堕鬼越来越多了。  
“太恶心了……”，当米娅看见满地的血水中漂浮着堕鬼的残肢时，她一时无法忍受那种景象。  
所以大家准备净化这里，便毫不犹豫地在洞穴的最深处开始了战斗，面对一群又一群的堕鬼，似乎是动静有些大了，谁也没想到，洞穴开始变得不稳定了。

“快跑！”，原本处于上风的路易一行人瞬间没了优势，大家都还好，唯独而路易正在最远处，和堕鬼们纠缠着。  
“路易！你！”，同伴想过去帮忙，但八云一把抓住了他。

“走！他能解决的！”，杰克和艾娃准备好了殿后，而大家都在逃跑的时候，同伴却挣脱了八云的手腕，朝路易跑了过去。  
“可恶！你！”，路易很生气，因为大家都应该已经跑出来了，即便同伴再回去，他也及时不可能赶到路易身边。  
就在路易准备折返时，洞穴坍塌了。

米娅和杰克艾娃应该就在不远处，而洞穴最深处……关于路易和同伴，谁也不清楚。

“当务之急……是让大家聚在一起。”，伊奥看了看身后，似乎只有这条通往内部的道路被堵得死死的，所以在这附近转一转，应该可以找到其他人。  
“可恶！”，八云根本无法平息自己的怒火，于是只能跪在那些废墟前，发泄着自己的愤怒。  
看起来凶多吉少，而这也是后面那段噩梦的开始。

===  
神秘洞穴 深处

“好……好痛……”，同伴不知道沉睡了多久，他似乎被石头砸中了头部，昏迷了一会儿。  
坍塌后的洞穴黑暗无比，但好在这里似乎还有些能源……看起来这个洞穴是曾经的地铁通道。  
同伴扒开身上的碎石，朗朗跄跄地站了起来，在废墟中慢慢地走着。

“路易……”，他感觉自己十分无力，似乎伤得很重，“……补给也……”，不幸的是，同伴也没有带多少东西。  
“不管这么多了……只要武器还在，我就能……”，此时此刻的同伴拖着那把平时轻而易举就能举起来的武器，走几步就需要休息一会儿。  
他根据自己刚来时候的方向，找到了路易最后和堕鬼战斗的地方，但他没想到的是，那边早就尸横遍野，四处都是堕鬼的残肢。

“可恶！”，看到这幅景象，同伴开始慌了起来，他加快了自己的脚步，走到那堆堕鬼尸体前，拿着武器轻轻地扒拉着。  
“不对……他……不会死……”，同伴看了看四周，发现地上有一道血痕，虽然不怎么明显，但他能感觉到那不是堕鬼的血液。

尾随着那条痕迹走了一会儿，他发现了一扇门，似乎是过去隧道的维修室。  
同伴拿起武器，他害怕里面有堕鬼，自己现在如此乏力，一定要加倍小心。

他抓住门把手，就在轻轻地推开门时，同伴的身体以瞬间被藏在门后的东西抓住了。  
这漆黑的房间里什么也看不见，而同伴也摔在了对方的身体上。  
对方用全力把门踢上，大门关闭的声音在这寂静的洞穴里扩散了一会儿，而门外传来了堕鬼们疯狂的叫声。  
“别说话……”，对方急促的声音和喘息让同伴意识到这不是什么堕鬼，而温暖的身体和熟悉的心跳也让同伴意识到眼前的人是路易……不过路易的状态很差。  
路易用手臂捂着同伴的嘴，等堕鬼的声音消失了之后，他才放开同伴。

“路易……你还活着！”，同伴很开心，他小声地叫着路易的名字，然后拿起自己身上的荧光棒，恨不得第一时间就像看见对方。  
但同伴点亮荧光棒后才发现，路易浑身都是破破烂烂的。

他的双手和双腿早已经不能动弹了，身上也有多处骨折，面罩也不是很稳定，路易身上的伤口渗着血，十分狼狈。  
“路！”，还没等同伴大喊出声，路易就抓住了同伴的身体，翻了个身子，把对方压在了自己的身体之下。  
“哈啊……”，谁也不知道路易是怎么忍住这股痛苦的，路易闭着眼睛，一边发抖一边喘息着，嘴中还有着一丝丝的呻吟。  
同伴看着眼前的路易，那手骨扭曲的样子，让同伴心疼得不行，而路易也没有办法，只能用自己的身体压住同伴的嘴，让对方不要再发声了。

等同伴稳定下来之后，他便把对方拖到了墙角，然后抱着路易，倚在墙边。  
路易躺在同伴的怀里，简单地沟通了一下，同伴才知道发生了什么。

坍塌时，路易被石头砸的不轻，大部分堕鬼也死在了碎石之下。  
但还有一些堕鬼侥幸的活了下来，而路易为了和他们战斗，强忍着身体的残疾，又僵持了好久。  
基本上把所有堕鬼杀死之后，路易才敢倒在地上，拿着自己的武器，一点一点地爬到了这间屋子里，而那条血痕，也是路易在地上匍匐时候的痕迹。

同伴听完之后早就心疼坏了，他尽可能地去调整路易的身体姿势，用自己的身体为他当靠垫，似乎希望这样能让路易好受一些。

“我好冷……”，看着路易颤抖地样子，同伴抚摸着对方的额头，而对方早就大汗淋漓，浑身滚烫。  
时不时路易都会痉挛一会儿，痛苦不已，而同伴也没有办法，他摸遍了周遭的一切，也没有找到血泪晶或者药剂。

“我……太无能了……”，路易抬起头，看着同伴那自责的脸，一直在为同伴道歉。  
“你不需要道歉。”，此时的同伴十分冷静，他知道路易的弱点，所以他必须要安抚好路易。

路易很强大，也很可靠，是当领袖的一把好手，但是他太脆弱了。  
在这个混乱的世界里，路易如果想要屹立下去，就需要坚强，而对于一个平常的人来说，谁又能做到手刃无数生灵还不眨眼呢？  
路易做到了，他强忍着许多负面的感情，做到了，虽然路易表现得十分平静，但了解路易的人都知道，他其实也承受了许多。  
所以大部分时间，路易都会自己独自一个人去思考，尽可能掏出那些负面情感带给他的影响。  
而自从遇到路易和同伴之后，路易就开朗了不少，也学会开始在乱世之中享受人类仅剩的那点乐趣。

“听着……你……”  
“把我的心脏……挖出来……吃掉……”  
“吸干我的血……”

“什么？”，同伴一脸惊讶的表情，他根本想不到眼前的人会这么说话。  
路易想要让同伴杀了自己，让同伴吸食自己的血液，来恢复体力，离开这个地狱。  
但同伴肯定不会答应，因为眼前的人无论如何，都是自己最亲爱的人。

“这样你还能……”。  
“我不会的。”  
“……”  
同伴抱紧了路易的身体，再次告诉他，自己不会那么做。

“要死……我也要和你一起……”  
“你不能……”  
路易似乎想要用尽全身的力量拿起武器自尽时，同伴一拳打在了路易的脸上，又把路易的武器拿起来重重地砸到了一边。  
不知为什么，路易开始掉起了眼泪。

“你总是这样，自己故作坚强的样子，从来不给我留任何照顾你的机会。”，同伴摸着路易的脸，擦拭着对方的泪水，然后轻轻地细语着。  
他讲了许多，关于杰克，关于伊奥，八云和米娅，也讲了好多对路易的心里话。  
讲了关于生前的故事，那些高楼大厦，那些公园的孩子，那些美好的游戏。  
似乎这让路易平静了许多，而路易也开始慢慢地开始放松，不再有动静。

同伴知道路易在想什么，因为同伴持有神骸，路易不希望同伴死。  
“他或许可以改变世界，所以……”，杰克刚刚认识路易的时候，就请求路易保护好同伴。  
路易自然知道这一点，而且自从最开始相遇时，路易就一直在保护他。  
他也深知，同伴讨伐女王时遇了难，消失了一段日子，为此路易也想了很多。  
所以无论如何，他也不能让同伴为他而冒险，于是每次和同伴出行，路易都站在最前方，用自己的身体抵挡着一切攻击。  
但同伴还是单纯的不行，没有意识到路易是为他而冒险的，还是愿意来帮助路易，结果就成了现在这样，二人一起陷入了泥潭。

“安静下来，好好休息。”，吸血鬼的恢复只是时间上的问题，而且路易的体质优异，所以路易一定能够比同伴康复得快。  
这也和同伴猜的一样，没过多久路易就开始复原了，而他的状态也稳定了起来。  
同伴的样子实际上更差……他看起来需要摄入血液，但这周围不但没有血泪晶树，还有浓浓的瘴气。  
当下，先让路易恢复一会儿，让他能够拿起武器再说其他的事情吧。

同伴叹着气，他后悔没有听路易的话，为了在战斗中快速移动，他没有携带太多的补给。  
他拿出口袋里的唯一一块巧克力，还是路易进洞之前分享给他的，而这块巧克力早已融化。

“要吃巧克力吗？”，同伴看着那条融化的巧克力，笑着对路易说着。  
路易闭着眼睛吞了吞口水，对方的鼻息轻轻地打在同伴的脸上。  
“心脏的状态还不错嘛。”，同伴抓了抓路易的胸口，然后拆开了包装，一点一点地喂着路易。

“吃掉之后要好好康复啊。”  
“这……又不是血泪晶……”  
“你要把他当作血泪晶吃掉。”

似乎路易被同伴奇怪的想法逗笑了，看着路易一点一点舔舐着同伴手指上的巧克力，同伴也冷静了下来。  
他安抚好路易之后，再次站了起来，把那扇门堵得死死的，然后也倒在路易的身旁开始休息。  
同伴希望醒来之后，能看到路易和伊奥，能看到大家，能吃一顿热乎的饭。  
然而他的希望却落空了，他从没想过，自己要靠吞噬路易的血液来苟活……

===

“不行……至少需要1个月。”，戴比斯第一时间带着瑟拉贝斯的人赶了过来，而这已经是第二天早上了。  
伊奥没过多久就找到了大家，而看着眼前坍塌的道路，大家都陷入了沉默。  
“可恶啊！不能再快点吗？”，八云指着洞口的钻探机，大声地和那群白狼士兵嚷嚷着。

“如果太快的话……洞穴会再次坍塌……”  
“怎么会……”

似乎在洞穴外围，大家也毫无办法。  
而路易已经冷静了下来，他坐在洞口迷茫地看着远方的荆棘与红雾，思考着计划。  
“吃些东西吧，杰克。”，艾娃把一些饼干放在杰克身旁，她看杰克那副疲倦的样子，担心着大家的状况。  
艾娃和米娅还好，但是八云是真的一直在卖力，不过无论大家怎么挖掘，那些碎石头依旧没有可见性地减少。  
“祈祷他们能够活下来。”  
杰克默念着，他从不相信祈祷是有用的，但眼下自己毫无能力，只能这么做。

而在洞穴深处，当同伴醒来时，他就发现路易不见了。  
他想要站起来，结果发现自己毫无力量。

“怎么……这么快！”，似乎同伴的渴血症越来越严重了，而现在的他已经很难挪动自己的身体。  
勉强地爬了起来之后，他看了看大门，而大门外传来了吞咽的声音。  
这让同伴吓的不行。

难道路易……被吃掉了？

同伴见过堕鬼吞食肉体的样子，而同伴一想到这一幕，就会发自内心的恶心起来。  
他用全力站了起来，拿起武器，准备打开大门劈向堕鬼时，才发现，正在进食的不是什么堕鬼，而是路易。

路易抓着死去堕鬼的尸体，用自己的牙装吮吸着对方干瘪的身体。  
同伴以为路易堕鬼化了，绝望地坐在了地上，而路易也意识到同伴的反应，快速地站了起来，抱住了倒在地上的同伴。

“吓到你了吗？我没事的。”，看着路易红色的眼睛，同伴还是颤抖了一会儿。  
没有吸血鬼可以直接吸食堕鬼的血液，所以同伴一时也没有反应过来，甚至还以为自己在做梦。

而路易安抚好同伴之后，才告诉了同伴发生了什么。  
这是路易和村雨一起研究的实验性改良，附加在牙装上的东西可以再次过滤杂质，让吸食者直接吸收堕鬼的血液，从而避免渴血症。  
“一定要小心尝试，万不得已千万不要用，这种东西可不稳定哦。”，村雨叮嘱着路易，似乎是因为路易的体质特殊，路易才敢去使用这个功能。  
而路易也是第一次去尝试。

“来，吸我的血。”，路易的手伸向了同伴，示意让同伴吸血。  
同伴很抗拒，但也很难去抵挡自己的饥饿，BOR需要血液。  
所以同伴咬住了路易的手臂，开始大口地吸食着。  
吸血鬼的血液不像血泪晶和人类，即便同伴喝了很多，起的作用也很小，并且同伴也会逐渐依赖路易的血液，若是控制不住理智，他很可能会攻击路易来摄入更多。

“不要介意我，多喝一些。”  
同伴看着路易的身体，似乎因为直接吸食堕鬼的血液，路易的精神状态并不是很好。  
“我再去找一找堕鬼……”  
同伴想拦着路易，但是他十分无力，根本无法阻止路易。

“我会让你活下去的。”  
“所以……对不起了！”，路易打昏了同伴之后便去继续寻找堕鬼。  
只有他去补充足够的血液，他才能够让同伴避免陷入渴血症。

后来路易把同伴捆了起来，安置在一个安全的角落里，仿佛是牲畜一般，被圈养着。  
因为路易知道同伴会拒绝吸食路易的血液，但是路易没有办法，为了让同伴活下来，只能用这种方式来保住同伴的性命。

每一次，路易都强迫着同伴喝自己的血。  
从手臂，到肩膀，腹部，胸口，最后到脖颈……路易的身体早已被同伴啃了个遍，但是血液越来越少。  
而同伴因为渴血症的原因也想要更多，好几次同伴都差点把路易的肌肉咬下来。  
他们不知道到底过了多久，但如果再这样下去，他们二人都要堕鬼化。

相比渴血症，自己的血液对同伴的负面影响也让路易陷入了焦虑。  
果然，那件牙装还是没有完全净化血液，这让路易的身体也朝着不好的方向发展。  
不知道这样的日子还要过多久，但为了活下去，他只能咬牙这么做。

===

村雨的介入让整个挖掘过程快了一半。  
当他们打通之后，就计划分成几队快速寻找着路易和同伴。

令人意外的是，还没等他们进入，路易就抱着同伴走了出来。  
“你！”，看着路易已经崩坏的样子，村雨知道路易用了那件牙装的实验功能。  
“救救他……”，等八云接过同伴，路易就倒在了地上，开始陷入了狂暴。

“不行！他要堕鬼化了！”  
“快拿药！还可以抑制住！”

场面的混乱让大家手忙脚乱了起来，不过幸运的是他们处理得很好。  
路易最终被稳定住了，而同伴不吸食吸血鬼的血液之后，也逐渐恢复了人性与理智。

===  
等同伴再次醒来时，同伴发现自己已经躺在软绵绵的床上了。  
久违的活力再次从心底涌了上来，似乎是好久没有这么轻松过了。  
他呆滞了一会儿，然后大脑就快速地闪出了路易用自己的血液喂养自己的那段事情。

“路易！！！！！！！”，同伴站了起来，推开门走了出去，还不小心碰到了正准备进门看情况的米娅。

“路易！！”，同伴第一眼看到正在和可可谈话的八云，就跑了过去，抓着对方的身体，询问路易的情况。  
“你冷静一点！”，八云大声呵斥着，似乎他还没从同伴之前莽撞的举动中缓过劲来。

“路易，路易去哪了？”

八云和米娅安抚好同伴之后，告诉了同伴更多的消息。  
路易其实早就醒过来了，但是因为路易的内心似乎陷入了很大的自责，难以自拔，不管谁去劝都没有效果。  
路易似乎一直认为自己做了丧心病狂的事情，他很对不起同伴。

“他的情绪会影响到他的身体。”，杰克告诉同伴，路易依旧很虚弱。  
“所以，只有你能安抚他。”，八云拍了拍同班的肩膀，“但用什么方式，我们就不知道了。”

同伴点了点头，然后和大家交流了一下，所有人也都很担心他。  
他给杰克、八云、艾娃道了歉，安抚好了伊奥与米娅，然后和可可简单说了几句，就回了房间，不知道在干什么。

大家也是奇怪，不过等第二天的时候，所有人大吃了一惊。  
同伴不知道拿了多少雾粒，从可可那里换来了十分珍贵的精油。

“你这……”，同伴如此大手笔的行为，也让其他人吃了醋。  
“这是给路易治疗用的。”，同伴还是很失落，他认为自己准备的这点东西，帮不到路易。

===

当同伴进入路易的房间时，他发现路易早就醒了。  
路易只穿着衣服盖着被子躺在床上，似乎这几日他都在睡觉，而路易看到同伴的身影时，也翻过了身子。  
外表已经恢复了原样，但人却没有生的气息，同伴知道路易如果有什么想不开的，就会一直去想，看他这副样子，显然还是因为之前的事情而矛盾着。  
比较自己就像是对待牲畜一样来照顾同伴，而这段时日里自己还行尸走肉般地沦落到吞食堕鬼才能够活下去。  
看起来对路易来说也是个不小的打击。

同伴坐在床边，把自己的手伸向了路易的胸口。  
“你心里想什么，我可是一清二楚哦。”  
他明显感觉得到，路易的心跳变快了。

“……”  
“对……对不起。”

“傻瓜，这可不像是你会说的话。”  
同伴对路易的道歉感觉莫名其妙的，他撕开精油的包装，那香气立刻让路易来了兴趣，毕竟路易也好久没有享受过这种奢侈品了。  
但路易还是没有动静。

“不过呢，你对我那么严厉，可是弄痛我了哦，为此我要惩罚你。”  
路易没有理同伴，他知道自己打同伴的原因是想让同伴老实点，对于他来说，他觉得这样也确实不会让人开心。  
同伴笑了笑，他发现路易如此耿直，既然自己说什么就是什么，同伴也命令路易脱下衣服。  
看路易没有动静，同伴摇了摇头，然后把路易的被子掀了起来，粗暴地扒下了路易的衣服。

“干什么啊！你！”  
没一会儿，路易和同伴都大喘着气，而同伴的身上早就被抓的到处都是红印，而路易的上半身也被脱得精光。

“哈啊……这可由不得你！”，还没等路易挣扎，同伴就把精油倒在了路易的身上。  
果然一分钱一分货，精油起效的很快，路易一瞬间就瘫软在床，轻声地喘息着。  
自己的身体如此舒服，甚至都有些过于舒服了。

“怎么样？”，看着同伴笑嘻嘻的表情，路易才知道原来同伴的目的是这个。  
“我……”，路易的身体被同伴抚摸着，而同伴此时也和路易说了许多。

然而这个人的确没有什么浪漫情调，反复地吐槽这罐精油的价格看起来并不恰当，但路易还是明白了同伴对自己的真心。

“你真是……”  
“我怎么啦？”  
“没什么。”

===

那一次之后，路易就和以前一样，不再被洞穴里的事情所困扰。  
而同伴也被大家批评了好几次，尤其是杰克和八云，若不是因为同伴有神骸，他二人恨不得给同伴捆起来打一顿。  
但是路易很反常地为同伴说了话，这也让八云没少以此当话茬找路易的乐子。

“我们的小领袖什么时候成小媳妇了？”  
“不！不要胡说！”  
路易脸红地看着八云，而八云和村雨也笑个不停。  
无论如何，这次冒险的过程是谁也不想提及的。  
好在结局并不差。  
而同伴和路易的关系，也在这一次被拉进了。  
大家都期望他们能继续保持这份感情，向前而行。

\-- END --


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续搞崽。（还是没搞成）  
> 所以就贴在这里了。

===  
正文：

据点 同伴的房间

灯光昏暗，夜色微凉，路易正坐在一旁的凳子上，双手合十，思考着这几日发生的事情。

“咚……咚……咚……”

眼前的同伴躺在床上，看起来十分平静，他的心跳虽然并不稳定，但充满着活力，路易看着今天晚上的同伴，心里也踏实了许多，但他依旧很难受。

===

同伴刚来的时候，路易就发现了同伴不对劲的地方。

因为路易是据点中最晚睡觉的人，虽然村雨可能会打游戏整夜不睡，但为了防止被路易教训，村雨从来不在晚上出门，而路易每夜都会读书读到深夜，去研究那些血泪晶和吸血鬼相关的资料，又或是读一些自己喜欢的作品。

但无论如何，他是一个高度警觉的人，没过多久他就发现同伴每天深夜都会去地下室里，路易起先没觉得有什么异常，毕竟这个人是自己最信赖的，所以也没有想太多，但后来他发现，同伴总是会很疲倦的样子，他开始在意这件事情。

有一日，他准备偷偷摸摸去观察同伴在做什么，他看到同伴在地下室的角落里，咬着牙齿，让身体吸收雾粒和AwakeMJ，这一过程看起来十分痛苦，因为同伴一直在使用大剂量。

先不说同伴从哪里搞到这么多材料的，一般来说，像路易米娅这一类的吸血鬼，已经完全掌握了自己的血码，即便是吸收再多也毫无效果，毕竟活化身体和BOR十分难受，而掌握多种血码的同伴也一直都是在边缘试探自己的极限，所以更不要提同伴这种曾经讨伐过女王的吸血鬼，即便他能身体特殊，他也不应该去尝试这么危险的事情。

“如果变成堕鬼就糟糕了。”，路易等同伴结束之后，就靠过去和同伴讲话，而同伴起先有些惊讶，但也没有露出太多的意外。

“哈哈……还是，被发现了吗……”，同伴坐在墙角，浑身都被汗液浸湿了，在阴暗的灯光下，看起来十分……诱人？

路易脸也有些红了，毕竟自己这么看着同伴实在是不太合适，他只是凑过去把准备好的能量饮料递给了同伴，告诉他自己需要好好照顾好自己。

“如果是别人的话……我不会袖手旁观。”，路易站在一边想要批评同伴，但是看在同伴和自己一样是个想法比较多的人，他也没有多说什么，毕竟没有人会拿自己的命去冒险。

等同伴缓好之后，路易才知道同伴在研究一种极为强大的炼血。

虽然不知道是什么方法，但是路易也知道吸血鬼们本身都是不同的，同伴能够吸收任何人的血码，路易原以为这是神骸带给他的能力，不过路易后来想了想，他更觉得同伴天性特殊所以才能够驾驭其他人的血码。

路易还没听同伴讲完，就打断了同伴并摇了摇头，示意这样做实在是太危险了。

“用自己的身体来当作武器，岂不是……”

“为了他和你们，我这么做……值得。”

同伴有些犹豫，实际上他也没有决定好是否要这么干，但路易也明白，虽说大家都是比较强的吸血鬼，不过面对堕鬼或者御堂的手下，又或是那些巨大的红雾外的怪物，他们都是处于下风的人，而这种冒险的行为也的确比自己透支自己丧命的几率高多了。

“所以，我想再试试。”，同伴累的几乎站不起来，还是在路易的搀扶下才能够勉强动一动自己的身体。

“那么，需要我的帮助吗？”，路易知道同伴为什么一个人干这件事情，若是要让八云知道了，估计八云的情绪会爆炸。

同伴露出了平日中的微笑，点了点头，随后告诉了路易自己接下来的想法。

===

“喂，你最近，好像不是很舒服？”，八云这么和同伴提起来的时候，路易的心头一惊。

如果被看穿了就不好了……虽然这也不是什么见不得人的事情，但为了少让八云插手，路易也一直对其他人保密。

“为什么怎么说？”，看同伴那一副人畜无害的样子，路易也松了口气。

果然……自己还是不会说谎。

“你的心脏，看起来好累。”，八云靠了过去，摸着同伴的胸口又说道：“吃坏肚子了吗？”

这么单纯的样子……还是路易太神经质了。

“应该是这几天……你没有陪我睡觉的原因吧？”，同伴顺势扑在了八云的怀里，揉着他的脸，告诉他好好去和八云冒险，别想那些有的没的。

“你们不要腻在一起了啦……”，米娅拿着武器，示意八云快一些，而八云也和大家告别，离开了据点。

同伴看着八云离开，也回到了自己的房间。

“所以，今天就一次性解决掉吧。”

“什么？”

路易现在才知道同伴要做什么。

之前使用的雾粒和AwakeMJ只不过是适应，而今天要做的，则是更危险的。

同伴要一次性用掉所有的资源，让心脏直接到最大化。

“这可不是什么好办法。”

若是成功了，眼前的人可不亚于第二个女王，但如果失败了，那么同伴可能会直接灰化。

还没等路易讲完，同伴就把那些材料雾化吸收到了自己的身体里。

看着房间内顿时散发着巨大的光芒，伴随着同伴那强烈的心跳声，路易一时间感觉无比眩晕。

等一切都冷静下来，路易发现同伴站在原地，眼睛瞪得很大，看起来很难呼吸。

“喂！”，路易走过去抱紧了同伴的身体，这才避免同伴倒在地上。

“咚咚咚……”，同伴心脏跳得很快，而路易把同伴放在床上后，就一直想办法稳定同伴。

不过没过多久，同伴就自己稳定好了自己的情况。

“没有效果……”，同伴抓了抓自己的胸口，十分失落，告诉路易自己还是失败了。

“没事，这种方法不要再试了。”，路易看着躺在床上的同伴，摸了摸他的额头。

“你已经很强了。”

“但是……”

“无论多么强大，只要大家在一起，就一定可以解决。”

“……”

“先休息会吧。”

===

后来路易才知道，同伴那次并不是“没有效果”，他成功了，同伴比以前更厉害了。

在日后的战斗中，同伴表现得比其他人强得多，但是心脏也疲倦得多。

似乎是因为从来都没有好好休息的缘故，再一次很艰难的深层冒险之后，同伴就表现得不太正常。

那一天的冒险异常艰难，但仰仗杰克和八云的帮助，同伴也很顺利。

不过等他们回来之后，同伴才敢放松自己，他跪倒在地，捂着自己的胸口，难受地呜咽着。

同伴他已经很难说话了，大家看见同伴的样子，也开始慌张起来。

后来同伴花了一些时间才稳定住，然后自己去休息了，而路易也才敢把事情讲出来。

听完路易的话，大家大概分成了两派：

一方面是路易、可可、艾娃和杰克，他们认为强化身体是必不可免的，可以理解，而路易这么做是对的。

另外一方面是戴比斯、米娅、村雨和八云，他们也觉得这种事情作为八云应该说一下，自己擅自做决定根本不合理。

看着八云极力压制着自己愤怒的样子，路易有些害怕，他其实不担心八云对自己发火，而是担心这件事情会破坏大家之间的关系……

他从来没看到过八云如此生气地盯着自己，这么大的事情，按道理是应该和他讲的，但路易并没有。

总而言之，大家大吵了一架，而据点内的关系也是第一次这么冷漠。

路易很失落。

他看了看同伴，似乎许久以来自己都没怎么用心关心过同伴，反而自己被关照了许多次。

路易有时候挺崇拜杰克、八云和同伴，作为男人，能够挑起担子的同时还照顾好别人，是路易一直以来想要去做的。

但路易还是差点意思……自己毕竟想得太多，许多事情也缺乏经验。

“你做得很棒了。”，不知道什么时候，同伴睁开了眼睛。

“你醒了？”

“路易，你一直都很好，只是你自己对自己太严格了。”

“我……”

同伴告诉路易，许多时候，经验会害死人。

他说了很多关于吸血鬼们战斗时候的过程，因为缺乏深思熟虑而过于相信自己的经验，许多吸血鬼葬身在了女王的脚下。

路易沉默着，他不知道这是一种安慰还是一种教训，总而言之，路易没有多说什么，只是做了个聆听者，听着同伴的话语。

同伴看起来比自己年长，而且也比自己醒来的更早，所以无论如何也应该多尊敬一些。

路易也告诉同伴自己最近很苦恼，尤其是关于大家的关系，随着战局逐渐进入尾声，同伴也成为了路易最担心的人。

“我没事的。”，同伴把路易拉了过来，握住了路易的手。

“这是我的命运，我已经接受了。”

从白血教堂至今，他承担了许多，表现得不再像是个与年龄相仿的人。

“虽然心里有空缺，但我……还是很开心。”

“你应该多去照顾照顾其他人。”，路易听到以后，心里更不好受了。

路易看同伴的样子，问了他一个问题。

“身体感觉怎么样？”

“还好……”

路易没说什么，他翻了个身子趴在了同伴的身体上，紧紧地抱住了同伴。

“虽……虽然……我不太会。”

“但……但……希望这样能让你觉得……心里暖一些……”

“路易……你……”

还没等同伴回答之后，路易就掀开了被子，亲了同伴一口。

“今天……一起睡吧……”

同伴的心跳变得激烈起来，而路易也只是按摩着同伴的身体，没有进一步做更深入的事情。

“舒服吗？”

“哈啊……”

听着同伴的喘息声，路易觉得自己可能做的有些出格，然后把手收了回去，但没想到，同伴抱得更紧了。

同伴告诉路易，自己喜欢被别人触碰，虽然也许路易不愿意，但他希望路易多摸摸自己。

路易没说什么，只是听着同伴的呼吸为他放松，他心里稍微有些慰藉，这是这么久以来第一次听到同伴对自己的请求。

虽然无论谁都可以做到，但被人依赖着的感觉，是路易长久以来都想要的。

===

转天，路易很早就起了床，准备去为同伴找些食物，毕竟大家关系都不太好，拜托八云并不是一件好开口的事情。

“嘛……昨天是我不太冷静了。”，当路易从同伴的房间出来之后，就看见大家都拿出了自己亲手准备好的东西。

“你也很辛苦了，作为一个半吊子的战士，你还是不错的。”，杰克没有说什么特别好听的话，但路易也感觉自己受到了对方的认可。

“所以！大家决定让你们俩人一起轻松几天！”，村雨告诉路易，这几日多陪陪同伴。

“那……其他人……？”

“谁让你们关系好呢。”

“哎……”

路易听大家的话才知道，原来他们早就知道同伴偷偷摸摸做的那些事情了。

“真是的，那么大的痛叫，就是带着耳机也听得到啊！”，村雨敲了敲路易的脑袋，告诉他自己应该反应再快一些的。

“可是……”

“他既然愿意告诉你，就是信任你。”

“所以，只有你能够去处理好他。”

“嘛，我想照顾也没得份了。”

“……”

路易没多说什么，拿下了大家们准备的东西，就回到了同伴的房间里。

自己虽然没有什么强大的能力，但能够被这样一群人喜欢着，也的确是自己的荣幸。

路易眼睛有些湿润，他刚刚推开门，就发现同伴已经穿好了衣服，站在那里。

“哦！是路易！”，同伴很开心，看着路易拿了那么多东西，一边笑着说真好一边帮路易接了过来，而路易这时已经掉了眼泪。

“别伤心了……一定又是吵架了吧……”

“大家都是为我好……路易你……不要太难受了……”

眼前的人嘴很笨，但是很温暖，。

路易点了点头，随后也露出了很难得的微笑。

“以后，大家要一起……生活下去！”

“嗯！”

虽然苦涩，但依旧美好。  
一群少年少女们为了生存而努力的样子，是这Vein之内难得一见的风景。  
希望他们能给迎难而上，追寻自己的光明。

\-- END --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===  
> 后记：
> 
> 想法很多，但写不好。  
> 想写自己的崽，但最后都偏门的变成了其他人。  
> 后面再试试吧……

**Author's Note:**

> 前半部分到中间还好，后半部分很奇特，实际上是我不能GHS的原因，所以凑合看看吧……  
> 神话中，普罗米修斯给人类带来了火，而路易为大家带来了工具人。  
> 路易还是个很脆弱的人，至少从他和姐姐再次相遇，打倒御堂时就能看出来，而游戏中由于神秘原因，对他的这段刻画并不是很全面。  
> 总而言之，他这种矛盾又内省的性格的确是个有趣的特点。
> 
> 无论如何，这是这半个月来的一篇文章。  
> 最近只想搞崽子，可能接下来会写崽子的故事。


End file.
